1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display having integral housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flat panel displays need frame structure to protect the backlight module and each components of the panel, such as a light emitting diodes source, a light guide plate, optical films, prism film, cell . . . etc. After each component is assembled together in the frame structure to be a panel module in panel factory, the panel module is then transported to a system factory for assembling with outermost housings, generally including a top housing and a bottom housing. The top housing and the bottom housing assembled in the system factory usually serve as protection and ornamentation for the panel module, not having any supportive function to the structure of the panel module.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a non light source side assembly of a panel module 10 according to the prior art. The panel module 10 takes a frame structure 11 as the main supportive structure. Inside the frame structure 11, a plastic support 12 is assembled first, then a reflector 13, a light guide plate 14, and optical films 15 are placed thereon in order, and a cell 16 is then mounted to the plastic support 12. Finally, a top frame 17 is fixed to the frame structure 11 and the cell 16 in order to fix and protect the cell 16. After the assembling of the panel module 10 shown in FIG. 1 is completed, a top housing 19 and a bottom housing 18 are assembled to the panel module 10 as ornamental components as shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of the flat panel display in FIG. 2 showing a light source side. A backlight unit 27 at the light source side is fixed inside the frame structure 11, whereas an additional plastic support 12′ should be added between the frame structure 11 and the bottom housing 18 to provide proper support. It is obvious, by referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 2, that such way of assembling of a flat panel display has higher cost of design and components, and also increases the cost in package and transportation.